Dimentio (Canon)/Adamjensen2030
Dimentio= |-|The Void= |-|Super Dimentio= Summary Dimentio is a villain in Super Paper Mario. His name is a pun on dementia and dimension. Like Mario and Mimi, he can flip between dimensions, but he can also manipulate them (an ability he shares with Merloo) and controls Dimension D, which he designed. Skilled in duplication, teleportation, and invisibility, Dimentio is one of the four main minions of Count Bleck, along with O'Chunks, Mimi, and Nastasia. However, over the course of the game, Dimentio rapidly reveals himself to be the true main antagonist, using his 'master' merely as a way to further his plans to obtain the Chaos Heart and use its power for his own agenda. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-B, likely High 1-C | 2-B, likely High 1-C | 2-A, likely Low 1-B Name: Dimentio Origin: Super Mario Bros Gender: Male Age: 3,000+ years Classification: Jester, The Dark One | Dimensional Black Hole | Dimentio, Luigi and Chaos Heart Fusion Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, reflexes and agility, Flight, Teleportation, Force-Field Manipulation, Precognition (Long-term; could predict accurately 3,000 years into the future), Soul Manipulation, Soul Removal, Soul Trapping, Lifeless Body Creation (Comparable to his father, who created lifeless carcasses to be used as vessels for the dead, as he steals their souls and imprisons them within the Pixl vessels, making them his puppets), Explosion Inducement, Dark Magic, Space and Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Dimensional Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1), Duplication, Reflection Manipulation, Illusion Manipulation, Nonexistent Realm Creation (He created Dimension D, a universe The Void cannot affect, since Dimentio sent the count and the others there, and it'd be unaffected by The Void, since he says he'll come there after he finishes up with the multiverse to torture them. With this in mind, we know his realm is immune to The Void's power "Nonexistence") and Intangibility. Mind Control w/ Floro Sprouts | Nonexistence | Superhuman strength, speed, durability, reflexes and agility, Void Manipulation, Reliant Invulnerability, Meta Space-Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Creation, Life Creation, Duplication, Flight, Precognition, Soul Manipulation, Soul Removal, Soul Trapping, Lifeless Body Creation, Black Hole Creation, Dark Magic, Immortality (Type 1), Time Paradoxal Resistance (The Chaos Heart protects its user from the destruction The Void causes, which would erase the user's past) and Resistance to Life and Death Concept Manipulation Attack Potency: Multiverse level (Matched The Void, which was going to consume all existence--all worlds, all dimensions, all possibilities and all timelines. How did Dimentio match The Void? First off, Paper Mario and the others tanked The Void. But, that's not all that's important here. Mainly, look at Paper Mario's condition after The Void. He has been blasted interdimensionally back to Flipside, and is unconscious. Now, to compare, when Dimentio attacked, Paper Mario and his party was blasted--once again--interdimensionally to The Underwhere, and were once again rendered unconscious. The similarities definitely can't be ignored; Dimentio matched its power. To back up Dimentio scaling, his attack [that he held back on, mind you] matched a tremor from The Void. And because that includes Dream Depot, he'd be at this level. In Dream Depot, the dreams of the multiverse's denizens are turned into entire universes. Bowser also planned on destroying Future Dream; this dream in particular was stated by Misstar AND by Mario Party 5's guide booklet on page 28 to be an entire universe, meaning each dream is its own universe. Going by this, there are incalculable dreams/universes in Dream Depot), likely High Complex Multiverse level (Matched The Void. And because String Theory Soup proves that the Marioverse's secrets reside within String Theory, which is a theory that supports 11-dimensionality, this feat was consuming eleven dimensions, making the characters 11-dimensional. Now, there's even more evidence backing up several aspects of this; to start, let's address doubts about The Void destroying dimensions. Next, let's talk about odd occurrences that back up String Theory being valid; to start, aesthetic details indicate String Theory in affect in the Marioverse. And what with mathematical-like equations existing in worlds like "Lineland," we can determine--for certain--that The Void was going to destroy all mathematical dimensions. And what about String Theory Soup? Is it reliable? Yes. It's the narrator who talks about String Theory Soup's description; third-person omniscient narrator. That is intensely reliable. And now, to address its name "not being important." The last sentence means everything: "Drink not, lest you learn more than what man was ever meant to know." Whatever this soup houses is huge. The earlier sentence states, "All the secrets of the universe are contained within this soup." So, it's something huge and revealing--a secret that man was never meant to know--about the universe. And the name reveals what that secret is; which is consistent since String Theory relates back to the universe) | Multiverse level, likely High Complex Multiverse level (Stated to destroy all existence, and make it as if everything, anything and everyone never existed at all. It even threatened heaven, hell and souls, and would erase the very concept of the entire Marioverse) | Multiverse level+, likely Low Hyperverse level (If Dimentio had not been defeated by Mario, he would have destroyed the totality of all worlds, timelines and possibilities in the Marioverse. At that time in the series, he was going to erase incalculable universes. He is also infinitely superior to base form note) Speed: Massively FTL+, likely Infinite (Outpaced Paper Mario and the gang with complete ease) to Immeasurable | Infinite, likely Immeasurable | Infinite, likely Immeasurable (Was going to destroy every single timeline, exist and move within the utterly timeless void of nonexistence, and then create his own space-times) Lifting Strength: Unknown | N/A (Black holes don't have arms) | Infinite, likely Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiversal, likely High Complex Multiversal | Multiversal, likely High Complex Multiversal | Multiversal+, likely Low Hyperversal Durability: Multiverse level, likely High Complex Multiverse level (Let himself get hit by Mario and an extremely angry Luigi numerous times, casually tanking all of their hits) | Unknown | Multiverse level+, likely Low Hyperverse level (Would have survived the destruction of existence that he was going to cause, which erased 70,113,509,802,000,000,040 universes. Infinitely superior to base) Stamina: Very large | Infinite | Infinite Intelligence: Supergenius (Is part of the Ancients, and the Ancients were stated to be thousands of times smarter than Mario, Bowser, Peach or Luigi). As Super Dimentio, would have eventually become Nigh-Omniscient (Was going to recreate all worlds, timelines and possibilities within his image, thus, knowing all outcomes, and then rule over everything as a god and he is a psychopath aka Psycho Jester. Weaknesses: None | If the Dark One is killed, its progress will halt | Pure Hearts Key: Dimentio | The Void | Super Dimentio NOTE: The following is a more in-depth explanation of why Super Dimentio is High 2-A and/or Low 1-B. Tippi said: [https://www.mariowiki.com/Tribe_of_Ancients#Merloo This sage was very wise and is even said to have written the Light Prognosticus... He was also a great magician who could control dimensions...] The statements that were emboldened will come in handy later. Next... The Light Prognosticus wrote: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A_IjEPiYXhE&feature=youtu.be&t=15m50s The Void will swallow all... Naught can stop it... unless the one protected by the dark power is destroyed. The hero with the power of eight Pure Hearts will rise to this task.] Now, please recall that Merloo wrote the Light Prognosticus. And he is saying that not even he can stop this prophecy. Of course, he controls dimensions--so Super Dimentio clearly has to be beyond his reach of power. Believe it or not, this is actually backed up by something else. And that something else is backed up by how the manipulation of the concept of death works. The manipulation of death, as a concept, open wide opportunities. With this, you can instantly both kill an object and on the contrary, make it immortal, depriving it of the concept of death. In addition, you can kill even conceptually immortal beings, if your concept is stronger than the concept of a target. Now, I'm proposing that Queen Jaydes has power over the concepts of life and death, and I'll be matching what she's done to the definition of the manipulation of life and death concepts. Not only can she instantly kill Paper Mario in a game over (the one I'm proposing is 11-D), but she can also bring Luvbi back during the post-game, even though such a Nimbi never existed, and was merely a persona of the Pure Heart. So, she has the power to both instantly kill a target and, on the contrary, make it immortal. Now, she stands no chance against Super Dimentio--according to the definition itself, in order to not be able to kill someone, they simply must have a stronger concept. And what's a stronger concept than higher dimensionality? Merloo supports it, and Jaydes supports Merloo. Heck, the Pure Hearts support it, as they have infinite power when in comparison to normal characters. This is all very consistent--and, it provides great reasoning for why the Chaos Heart and Pure Hearts were needed. Everything just... adds up. Category:Adamjensen2030 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1